


Victory

by CrazyTaraWitch



Series: Celebration [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTaraWitch/pseuds/CrazyTaraWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just thought it was worth celebrating.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure it is dear, but I’m not certain how it affects us. Same-sex unions were uncommon, but they were always legal in the Enchanted Forest.”</p>
<p>“Wait, really?” the Sheriff asked in shock. “So… It’s legal here? We could get married?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure this has already been done by writers much better than me, but I wanted to do something to celebrate yesterday’s victory. (Then I got indecisive and wrote two different endings, so I'm posting both versions as different stories.)

“Did you hear the news?!?” Emma asked without preamble.

Regina couldn’t help the upward quirk of her lips at the obvious grin in the blonde’s voice.“I just got out of a meeting. Not all of us have jobs that allow us to sit on the internet all day,” she scolded lightly.

Emma rolled her eyes, even though she knew Regina couldn’t see it over the phone. “Well whose fault is that, Madam Mayor? You’re the one running this town,” Emma teased. She loved giving her girlfriend a hard time, but today there were more important things to discuss and she didn’t wait for a response. “Same-sex marriage is legal!”

“I believe you’ll find marriage equality has been legal in Maine for two and a half years, dear.”

“Not just Maine, everywhere!” Emma countered excitedly. Regina pictured the way she must be nearly bouncing out of her chair and smiled indulgently. “The Supreme Court ruled this morning, it’s legal across the country.”

“You realize Storybrooke isn’t really part of the country,” Regina pointed out. “Laws are different here.”

“You’re no fun,” Emma grumbled. “I just thought it was worth celebrating.”

“I’m sure it is dear, but I’m not certain how it affects us. Same-sex unions were uncommon, but they were always legal in the Enchanted Forest.”

“Wait, really?” the Sheriff asked in shock. “So… It’s legal here? We could get married?”

Regina’s breath caught and she paused for a long moment. “I suppose we could. Technically.”

“Technically,” Emma breathed. “What about… what about actually?”

“What are you suggesting, Miss Swan?” she asked cautiously.

“Marry me, Regina.”

“I… I think a law being passed, one that doesn’t even affect us, is a rather foolish reason to get married,” Regina replied stiffly, struggling to sound flippant and casual despite the knots in her stomach.

“Yeah,” Emma mumbled, “I guess you’re right.” Regina felt her heart skip a beat at the disappointment in her beloved’s voice.

“I have to go,” Regina stated as she entered her office, closing the door soundly behind her. She walked to her desk and sat in the chair, instantly opening the top drawer beside her. “I’ll see you at home?”

“Sure. Bye.”

“Have a nice day, darling,” Regina said softly, feeling a twinge of guilt as the blonde mumbled a dejected “You too.”

As soon as her phone was returned to her pocket, her guilt was replaced with a surge of warmth as she glanced down at the small velvet box resting in a hidden corner of the drawer. A grin spread slowly across her face.

 

A law was a silly reason to get married, but there were much better reasons to spend the rest of her life with her truest love.


End file.
